


Theon does Winterfell

by Thehairshirt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Dubious Consent, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehairshirt/pseuds/Thehairshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF Kink Meme</p><p>Prompt: Theon is (somehow) cursed so that anyone who touches him becomes violently horny.</p><p>- WORK IN PROGRESS -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siamesesaysmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=siamesesaysmeow).



Theon’s fingers drummed on the table impatiently as he waited for the beautiful Ros to invite him into her chambers. She was an exquisite creature, and Theon didn’t mind spending all the coin he did on her. A door opened, and a familiar face, half shrouded by her cascading red hair peeked around the door.  
“Alright, come on in.” she said with a smile.  
Theon quickly paced into the room and sat down on the bed, beginning to untie his boots. Ros stood at the doorway, observing him with brilliant green eyes. He was a handsome young man, not the kind who really needed her services, but she was grateful to have his patronage. Her face was was adorned with various powders and colours, but her face didn’t need it. Ros was undeniably a breathtaking beauty. Theon thanked the gods that she was here, in Winterfell, and that he could have her – provided he had coin.   
Theon kicked his boots off and watched Ros as she stripped off her dress in one quick motion. He never grew tired of seeing her white skin and shapely figure. She held out a hand. Coin first. Theon placed the coin in her hand, and his fingertips barely touched on her soft palms. Theon had a strange feeling that something had just transpired between them that was as mysterious and hidden as the gods.  
Ros paused for a moment, and blushed. The coins dropped from her palm and she pushed Theon onto his back on the bed.  
“Forget the money, Greyjoy, I just need you.”  
Theon stared blankly in surprise. Ros fawned over him whenever he visited her, but that was her job. This was unprecedented.   
She knelt at his feet, undoing his clothing with a haste that was unusual for her. Theon moaned as she began to lick and suck his member, making him hard in what seemed like mere seconds. She did not bother to help him get any more undressed than he was at that moment before quickly throwing a leg over him, and he could suddenly feel how intensely wet she felt. With one hand cupping a soft breast and the other rubbing and teasing her, he began to suck and bite on her neck. She reached a slender hand back and held onto his throbbing member, keeping it in place as she effortlessly slid it inside her. Theon gasped in surprise and pleasure, and Ros kissed him with her painted lips as she began to ride him.   
She was wetter than he had ever felt her before, and her lovemaking was much more frantic, with her hands running feverishly over his body, clawing at his skin under his shirt and leaving small pink half-moon marks imprinted on him.   
“Take me from behind!” She gasped. Panting, Theon awkwardly rearranged their position, with his pants only pulled down to his knees and his shirt only pulled up slightly.   
He moaned as he pushed inside her, this time she was on her knees and had her forearms resting on the bed. She bit into a pillow to muffle her loud moans as he began to thrust in her, harder and deeper than before, with one hand on a thigh and the other fondling a milky-white breast. Theon was accustomed to fucking her in this position, but never before had she been quite like this.  
“Harder…” She moaned, now moving her body in time to Theon’s. Theon quickened the pace of his thrusting, and gave her beautiful, round buttocks a hard slap. She moaned and her slender fingers gripped the bed sheets hard. “Oh gods Theon, don’t stop…”  
He had noticed one of her hands was now rubbing herself, fingers pressed down firmly on the small, slightly hard bundle of nerves just below her small patch of red hair. He suddenly felt her hips buck against his and she moaned like nothing he had heard before.  
Ros’ cunt always felt amazing but paired with her apparent, unbridled lust for him it was hard for Theon to hold back. Grunting, he gripped Ros’ hips and came hard inside her, riding through the waves of pleasure in slow, hard thrusts.   
Theon slowly pulled out of Ros, who sighed softly. She turned around and reclined on the bed, grinning, her thighs wet with his seed.   
“That was incredible.” She said, words escaping like a soft sigh. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you put a spell on me, because as soon as I felt the touch of your hand on mine I wanted you more than any man in Westeros.”   
Theon began to put his boots back on as she watched on, fingers twirling through her fiery red hair. His mind raced.   
Please let this be not just a dream.


	2. Chapter two.

Still in awe of Ros’ strange behavior, Theon set back to the castle. He had heard that just this morning a raven had flown in, bringing news of the Lannister’s impending arrival to Winterfell.   
He paced across a courtyard, nodding to Robb as they passed one another. Grey Wind, Robb’s direwolf, trailed behind, panting as he padded with heavy paws in the wake of his master. Theon did not care for such beasts, but he knew to keep his mouth shut about how he felt. He gingerly touched the beasts’ back as it passed. Grey Wind’s ears pricked. Suddenly, the wolf leapt upon him, knocking him to the ground. Robb, hearing the commotion, turned back and commanded his hound to cease at once, but the wolf took no heed. Robb couldn’t quite believe this unusual behaviour. Grey Wind had Theon’s leg pinned and was humping it passionately as though it was a bitch in heat.  
“Grey Wind, back off.” Robb said sternly, grasping the thick loose skin at the scruff of the beast’s neck. Grey Wind growled, but let himself be lifted away from Theon.  
“Away with you!” Robb told him, his voice filled with both surprise and anger. Grey Wind retreated reluctantly, padding away silently again.   
“Are you alright, Greyjoy?” Robb asked, offering a hand to help Theon up.  
“What in gods’ name was that creature doing!?” Theon asked, as he grasped Robb’s hand and was helped to his feet.   
What in Westeros is happening to me today?  
Robb’s eyes suddenly were cast at his feet. “I apologise. The direwolves are still pups after all. I suppose they are at the age where they are maturing and want to have their way with everything.”  
Theon sighed, dusting off his britches. “As long as the beast never touches me again. Or I shall take its head.” He looked up and noticed that Robb was staring at him in the most curious way.  
“Anything you want to say to me, Stark?”  
Robb suddenly pushed Theon against the wall, kissing him savagely, his body pressed against Theon’s with a feverish urgency that was atypical for Robb. Theon could feel something hard pressing between them as Robb’s tongue met his lips, seeking to feel his own.  
“I need to have you now, Greyjoy.” Robb said, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he reached down and stroked Theon through his clothes. To Theon’s embarrassment, he felt his own cock beginning to harden from the friction created by Robb’s thigh.  
“Please,” Robb said in a hushed tone between heavy, passionate kisses “Please fuck me, Theon.”  
Theon allowed Robb to take his hand and lead him into Robb’s bedchambers, not far from where the pair had been. Once inside the privacy of the room, Robb’s hands ran all over him with a feverish urgency that matched the way Ros touched him earlier that day. Theon did not care whether he was with a man or woman in the bedroom; as long as he could get off he was happy. He noticed Robb kneeling at his feet, desperately trying to pull his clothes away as he kissed and nipped at the coarse hair just above his member.   
“On the bed.” Theon growled in demand, and he grinned wolfishly as Robb took a seat on the bed, beginning to take off his boots.   
There is something strange afoot, I know it.  
Theon was enjoying his apparent newfound power that he had over Robb. He quickly undressed and Robb followed suit, and the two began to continue their passionate kissing, hands searching all over one another’s bodies in desperation.   
Robb’s lips were soft and feminine, and yet felt distinctively masculine at the same time. Theon let Robb push him onto his back, Robb kissing his neck and collar bone. Robb descended, planting firm kisses on Theon’s flesh, and sucked a hipbone as he slowly stroked Theon’s member, thumb running over the leaking tip softly. Robb sighed with passion as he began to lick the tip, and Theon planted a heavy hand in his auburn curls, urging him onward, to take him in as deep as possible. Theon moaned as Robb followed his encouraging hand’s movements. Robb pulled away, biting down on Theon’s thigh hard enough to leave a bruise.  
“I can’t take it anymore, I need you to fuck me. Now.” He said, his eyes flickering up to meet Theon’s. The look he was giving Theon made his cock twitch. He could not believe that stoic Robb would be begging to be fucked by his father’s ward. Before Theon could even react, Robb was up and retrieving oils, and his oiled fingers were working inside himself, preparing his body for Theon. Theon watched on, greedily drinking in the sight of the Stark boy at his mercy. Robb paced back over, the oil causing his inner thighs glisten in the candlelight slightly. He rubbed the excess oil onto Theon’s cock, and lay back down onto the bed. The pair took a moment to position themselves in a way that was awkwardly endearing to both of them. Robb was on his hands and knees, and his fingertips clenched at the furs on the bed as Theon pushed inside him. Theon had forgot what it was like to fuck a man, but he was enjoying being re-acquainted with the sensation.  
“Oh gods, Theon, you feel incredible…” Robb moaned. Theon lay a palm flat on Robb’s back, curling the fingertips of his free hand around Robb’s member. Theon could feel that Robb’s body was trembling, although he wasn’t sure whether it was from the cold, the pleasure or the sudden shock of Theon inside him. Biting down on Robb’s shoulder, Theon began to thrust slowly. Robb wimpered as Theon timed each pump of his hand to each thrust. Robb was wet like a woman, and Theon felt a certain kind of glee knowing that he had the future Lord of Winterfell at the mercy of his cock.   
“Oh fuck, Theon, there…” Robb whispered, gritting his teeth, his body soaked in sweat. Theon bit his lip to stifle a moan, and began to thrust as hard as possible, forcing a gasp from Robb’s throat each time he went as deep as possible. Theon suddenly felt a wetness spill into his palm in short bursts, as Robb moaned so loudly he thought the whole castle would hear him. This was enough to push Theon over the edge himself, and he grunted as he spilled his own seed inside Robb. Theon slowly withdrew from Robb once he was done, and let himself fall back onto the bed with a soft thud.   
“Gods, Theon, the whores should pay you.” Robb panted, and chuckled softly. Theon smirked and wiped his hand the cloth Robb passed to him.   
“Robb, what just happened with you? I know you like girls, I didn’t think you’d be slightly interested in me let alone shove your tongue down my throat and beg me to fuck you.”   
Robb scratched his stubble and stared into the distance. “I don’t know what came over me Greyjoy. Maybe it’s best we don’t speak of it in the future.”  
Theon sighed and got up, wiping his now flaccid prick on the cloth, and tossed it back on the bed.   
“Fine by me, Stark.” He said, as he pulled his tunic over his head.


End file.
